Wildlife
There's an array of interesting creatures throughout West Shore (no, not those creatures). They liven up the place. Plants Mimosa Also called "truffula trees." If you touch the leaves they'll immediately close. This is very cool and it's one of the only plants in the world that does this, but no one cares unless you want extra credit in AP Bio. Florida Snow There's no common name for Richardia ''species so it's definitely okay to call it snow. Blooms in the winter and makes it look like we have seasons. Often considered a weed, but every grass in this state could be classified as a weed too. Orchid Tree Grows between Buildings 2 and 3. Sometimes it has flowers. Sometimes it has beans. It is advised you don't eat either of them. Sugar Pine Next to the gym. Pine straw is very good as a firestarter. But you didn't hear that from me. Ferns They grow on the side of walls and roofs. No one bothers to remove them. Why would they? They're good boys. Invertebrates Bees and Wasps ''Harken to me, feral feline children! For I have graduated your ranks, and traveled far to bring knowledge from the swampy lands beyond! Stop being afraid of the bees. We only have bumblebees and miner bees, both solitary bees that you could literally pet without them stinging you. Just let them collect the pollen off the mimosa. Even if there were honeybees, there are no hives nearby so they wouldn't attack. If you see a euglossi (shiny green bee), it has blessed you with fortune on your next test. Red wasps are an actual concern because they will attack you if they're annoyed, but no West Shore student in recorded history has been stung. They can smell your fear so just remain calm. Some blue-black parasitic wasps hang out looking for palmettos to attack, but end up scaring students who don't know better. Mud daubers (skinny thorax that has a big bulging stinger) are actively fighting mosquitos and don't have time for you. If you see a hornet or yellow jacket, run like a sevvie. Mosquito-Wasps They look like mosquitos and they look like wasps. Honestly, they look like the manifestation of every nightmare you could have. You don't see them very often but they are huge. These are actually a mayfly species related to dragonflies and are not going to harm you. Spiders Tiny little common spiders and wolf spiders mostly. Arachnophobia isn't trendy. They're harmless and you're a weenie for being afraid of something the birds on campus eat on a daily basis. Palmetto Bugs These are NOT huge cockroaches. The school isn't infested. However, they are frighteningly large, and some of them fly. They usually don't come into classrooms, so as long as you don't look at the bottom of the wall you'll be fine. Cute Bugs Weird kids carry beetles, moths, and caterpillars around. They think this makes them scientific and artsy but it just shortens the life expectancy of the insect that doesn't want to have a "magic moment" with a large mammal. They're still adorable, though. Vertebrates Birds There's a flock of ibis that poke around the grounds in the morning before it gets too crowded. There is also a large songbird population which lives throughout the trees and vents. These noises can be used to mask your phone if you set its tone to a bird tweet. Some grackles and crows hang around during the colder months. Rodents Just a ton of rats everywhere. And not the cute pet store kind. Some raccoons occasionally move in under the portables as well. In early 2018, a rat fell off the top of a shelf in Mr. Martin's room. Reptiles Green anoles are basically extinct in the area. The occasional brown ones can be seen being courted by huge Cuban lizards. Baby geckos often wander into classrooms to remind you that there is still goodness in this world. Hobos Occasionally a drunk man will wander near campus and ask for Chinese food (yes incoming sevvie, this happened). Or they might camp out in a meth van by the train tracks. Don't talk to them, and remember that they can't see you if you stand still. Wildcats Us.Category:Artifacts and Happenings